


A one time thing

by Midnight_thoughts



Category: K-pop
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 23:24:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20647421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_thoughts/pseuds/Midnight_thoughts
Summary: Youngwoo doesn't mind helping you clear your mind for one night.





	A one time thing

The third strike of lightening woke you up from your sleep as the thunder rolled in. You stretched out in your bed after being jolted awake looking at the clock. It was 4 Am and you were home alone. You sighed softly as you lay there on your back looking up at the ceiling. The rain was coming down, assaulting the buildings and pavements as it soaked the earth. It was beautiful but it was also quite scary. And if it didn’t scare you, it made you think of your dad. It had been a few years since you had seen him. He had to go back to America to atone for some crimes that he had committed before he had you. And you felt he was such a great father and guy for having morals and turning himself in, but to keep you safe from his past life he kept you in Korea hiding away from the people who wanted to hurt you the most. He sent you letters and you sent him postcards and polaroid’s. You included him in almost everything you did. You rolled onto your side, wiping your tears away from your eyes you tried to fall back asleep. But after thirty minutes of trying to sleep with no avail, you got up and slipped on your knee high socks and tennis shoes. You slipped on your hoodie but kept your shorts on.

You slipped down the stairs in your house. You grabbed your keys and locked your door looking around. The streets were still dark and some people were coming and going from clubs or early morning work. You sighed and tipped down the stairs before you walked five steps and walked up to the male’s house using your spare key to unlock it. You saw his bike parked out front so you knew that he was home. You looked around the place and locked the door behind you. Slipping off your shoes, you tipped toed around the house looking to see if there was any sign of a woman being over or if he was truly alone. Once you confirmed he was by himself, you pulled the ladder down to his top floor and you climbed up the stairs. You looked at him, smiling softly as you seen the male sprawled out onto his stomach. He had the covers around his lower waist, and you could see his back in the faint moonlight. You bit onto your bottom lip and tried to stop yourself from thinking dirty. You moved to walk towards him tapping at his back as another loud crack of thunder rumbled and it caused you to squeak and even Woo stirred in his sleep. The male looked around before he noticed you and jumped a bit.

“What are you doing here, __?” He asked and you fidgeted with your fingers.

“It’s thundering too bad and I.. Started to miss him. And I couldn’t really sleep. I’m sorry I didn’t call.” You muttered softly. Woo understood and he sat up fixing his covers before he shifted to one side and flipped his covers back for you. Smiling gently you slipped off your hoodie and walked towards the bed not missing how the male watched you in the dark. This was only the fifth time you were with him while it was dark throughout the last ten years of your life and knowing him.

Woo had been friends with your father since you could remember. And when you were a teenager he would watch you the most, he would babysit you while your dad went to work. And when your dad went to jail, he vowed to keep you safe but you didn’t make it easy for him. If you weren’t trying to seduce him you were out messing with other people or flirting with them. Word had gotten back to Woo more than once and on every occasion he made sure that they knew not to mess with you. Woo had watched you grow up into a young woman and though he wanted you, he felt his ties to his friend were stronger than his little ties with you.

As you climbed into the bed, he laid down beside you facing you. You laid on your back, looking up at the ceiling you sighed softly and pouted trying not to be too awkward or needy with the male.

“Do you miss him?” He said softly and you nodded your head looking at him before turning to face him.

“Sometimes it’s not this bad. And I will never be mad at him. But listening to rain used to be our thing. And I haven’t had any happy memories since then when it comes to rain.” You admitted. Woo nodded his head and he moved to wrap his arms around your waist and cuddle you close. You let your hands trace up and down his biceps trying to distract yourself.

“Your dad may not be here but he loves you. And you should never forget that. I told him I would take care of you and I will. I will always be here to help you and protect you.” Woo voice was much deeper due to his sleepy state. He pulled you close as to embrace you in a hug and you nodded hugging him back. You inhaled his bodywash and bit onto your bottom lip whispering a soft thank you. Woo smiled and let you go turning to face from you as he attempted to get sleep.

You were watching him, wanting to know what was going on in his mind. You wondered how come he didn’t have no one in his bed tonight. He was attractive and he was thick. You had seen the videos. You had also spent more time with him then you did with anyone else so you knew what he was working with. You lifted a hand up to idly trace against your back against your tattoo. You were too concentrated on him to even fall back asleep.

Even as it rolled over into 5 Am you were still up, too needy to sleep. You bit onto your bottom lip and rolled on your back assuming the male was sleep. You spread your legs wide as you looked over at him. You slipped your hand into your shorts feeling your bare folds against your palm. You looked up at the ceiling before you slid your hand over your pussy. Touching your most sensitive parts, you slide your fingers down to graze at your clit. Biting down onto your bottom lip it was like you couldn’t stop. You rubbed at your clit, letting your mind wander. It was wrong, so wrong for you to be masturbating to the male in HIS bed but you were needy and you couldn’t help it. You shut your eyes, letting your imagination take over. Your heartbeat was so loud you could barely hear him shifting. But the moment he rolled over to face you, it was like you were a deer in headlights.

“Can’t sleep?” He asked and you tried to regulate your breathing as you shook your head side to side.

“I- I can’t sleep.” You muttered softly gently and he smirked.

“Why are you breathing so hard?” He asked and you licked your lips slipping your fingers from your folds grinning sheepishly.

“It’s nothing. Really, you can go back to sleep.” You said softly and he frowned. He didn’t like when you kept secrets from him. You moved to lay on your side, before you fixed your shirt.

“I just.. I’m needy for something..” You started off unsure of how this would go but you really didn’t want to go back home.

“What is it?” He asked and you stare at him for what seemed like an eternity before answering.

“You.” You whispered. Woo froze and you moved to shift closer to him, lifting your leg up to trace over his. “I just.. I need to get out of my head. I need you.” You whispered softly, once your leg managed to hook around his waist, Woo caught it and gripped tightly onto the flesh.

“You know we can’t..” He whispered softly.

“And why not? My father doesn’t have to know.” You pleaded and he shook his head.

“You are like family to me.” He said gently.

“You will always be that for me. I’m not asking you to keep this up. I’m just asking you to please help me get out of my head.” You pleaded and he sighed softly before he looked at you. He gripped onto your cheek and you leaned into his touch.

“Just once. No more.” He whispered and you nodded your head. As soon as he agreed, you crashed at his lips and pressed yourself against him. You let your lips move together and Woo slipped your leg tighter around his waist. You pushed him onto his back and climbing onto his lap you started to grind against him, wanting to feel his thick bulge between your thighs against your core. Woo moaned and lifted his hips up, dry humping you as you moved together. Your hands moved to comb through his locks of hair, tugging on the strands as you pulled back to bite onto his bottom lip. Woo wasn’t having it, he chased your lips, sliding his tongue into your mouth as he kissed you harder. He let his tongue slip into your mouth. He rolled you onto your back and you wrapped your legs around his waist. He held your jaw as he took over the kiss. He didn’t let up until he had let his tongue search over and explore every part of your mouth. He pulled back and licked across your bottom lip. He nipped on your bottom lip and pressed his forehead against yours.

“Woo, I haven’t been.. With many before.” You whispered out and he paused for a moment.

“Are you sure that you want to do this?” He asks and you nodded eagerly.

“No no I want you- I want this, I may just not last long. And I want you to know.” You said with a pout. He kissed your lips again and slipped his hand down and into your shorts.

“Baby girl, if I do my job right, you won’t last long regardless.” He let his hand cup your pussy, rubbing up and down the expanse of your cunt. You inhaled sharply, biting onto your bottom lip as he let his fingers rub over your clit into a circle. Your hips bucked up against his hand and your eyes searched his face. The thunder that struck seeming to be so distant as you in the way the male eyed you, as if he was going to tear you up.

He slipped his middle finger inside of your pussy and your back arched against the sheets. Woo smirked, leaning his head down to bite down onto your neck. He was a bit rough, sucking the mark on your skin and creating a hickey. You were starting to get antsy, your hand trailed down his back feeling over his skin and you moved to dip it inside of his boxers. You wrapped your hand around his girth feeling how thick he was in your hand. He could barely fit but you made it work. The male sucked another hickey into your chest, biting you again after he had pushed your shirt upwards revealing your chest. You could feel the stinging pain of his teeth as he slipped in another finger inside of the first one. He curled them making a scooping motion as he finger fucked you.

Your legs spread wide and pressed down against the sheets. Riding his fingers you matched his pace letting your jerking quicken around his member. He snapped his hips forward fucking your hand and your lips connected for another messy kiss. He started to scissor his fingers in and out of your cunt. The room was starting to get hot and as he let his fingers explore your spot. Once he found it from your noise he quickened his fingers until your legs were tightening up around his waist. He gave a husked chuckle and popped your left nipple into his mouth sucking onto it as he brought you to an orgasm. Your free hand gripped at the sheets as you whined out, letting your body ride it out.

Woo let his fingers lazily thrust in and out of you before he slowly pulled them out of your soaked cunt and pressed them against your lips. You peeked down at him with hooded eyes sucking onto his fingers tasting yourself as he moved his mouth to your other breast biting and sucking onto your sensitive mounds. He thrust his fingers in and out of your mouth before he pulled back and stripped your shirt off. He kissed down your body, and you whined as your hand slipped from his boxers. Woo pulled down your shorts and threw them to the side throwing your legs over his shoulders.

He pressed his hand onto your lower stomach and focused on eating you out. He was eagerly slurping and lapping at your cunt, his teeth lightly nipping onto your folds occasionally causing your hips to jolt and buck against his face. Woo shook his head side to side, trying to bury his face into your cunt. By the time he had pulled back from sucking onto your slit and entrance his face was dripping with your juices. He kissed at your lips and you licked the juices off his mouth. Your hands wrapped around his waist and you pushed down his boxers, hearing him sigh in relief as the restriction was released from the confines of his boxers. You gripped at his dick and pressed it against your slit, cupping the top with your hand you started to grind your pussy against him getting him wet. You knew that it was about to hurt when he fucked you, but all of those thoughts went out the window the moment he flipped you over and put you on your knees.

He gripped at a fist full of your hair, pressing your head down into the pillows as he spread your legs wide. He positioned you were your ass was sticking out and he slipped himself inside of you. A loud cry of surprise left your lips as he stretched you out. You screwed your eyes shut, biting down onto the pillow. Woo gripped onto your left hip and pulled you down onto his girth. He circled his hips grinding against yours, and you could feel him breaching your walls. And when he bottomed out to fuck inside of you, you clawed at his sheets Woo had his hand move to your lower back to keep you in place as he pulled his hips back and started to snap them forward.

His thrusts were rough and calculative, he fucked you like he was hungry for you. Like he wanted to slip as deep as he could so that you never forgot it. He would do things like speed up and cause your ass to jiggle from how he fucked you to slowing it down and barely moving. He would slap at your ass cheeks hard enough to leave a print. Your legs spread wider, digging into the sheets and Woo pulled you up by your hair. He arched your back and started to fuck harder into you. His speed was on autopilot and your legs quivered as he pulled your head back by your hair.

Your hands pressed down into the sheets, your head rolling back so that you could look at him. He looked so sexy biting down onto his bottom lip. He brought you close to an orgasm but he held your hips down, pressing his wait onto you. He shifted positions and laid you onto your side and he laid behind you. He lifted your leg up, sliding back inside of you. He fucked you from behind and used his fingers to rub at your clit. You shut your eyes throwing your head back as you gripped at the sheets.

Your walls were clamping down around his girth. You were close, you bounced back against his hips, fighting force with force but he overpowered you fucking you like you were his little rag doll. He felt you cum around his dick, and with a few final push of his hips he spilled his cum inside of you. You reached a hand back and held him close, taking deep breaths.

You leaned your head back for more kisses and though he obliged you could feel the disconnecting. What he said was true, it would be a one time thing but at least you would always have another memory of the thunderstorms.


End file.
